Costumes
This is how to unlock all Skins in the Amazing Frog? BAT FROG (BAT MAN) This costume is unlocked when six crooks are in the jail cell at the same time. (Drunk frog and the mime DO NOT COUNT!) JOKE FROG Get five-hundred total knockdowns in the knockdown app, and then purchase him in the rewards section of the knockdown app. BALLARINA The ballerina costume is located on top of the Fayju office building. ROBBER Unlocked when you put your first criminal behind bars. OFFICER The Officer costume is located in the jail behind the courthouse. MIME The mime costume is located on top of the Swindon town planning office building. ASTRONAUT The astronaut costume is located in the space suit testing room of the swindon space program facility. DARTH FROG (DARTH VADER) The darth vader costume is located in the space simulation room of the swindon space program facility. (DOSE NOT NEED A SPACE HELMET) JACK FROG (JACK SKELETON) When available, this costume is next to the main spawn area in Swindon. (ONLY AVAILABLE IN THE HOLIDAY SEASON) ARROW IN THE NEE MEME FROG (SKYRIM FROG) The skyrim costume is located near the zorbs on the mountain. MINECRAFT FROG The minecraft costume is located on a mountain on the island off the coast of swindon on sea. LOST FROG (WHERE'S WALDO) The Waldo costume is behind the building and in the air it looks like a square. USA FROG (CAPTAIN AMERICA) This costume is located on the building to the left of the Swindon town gate. ZOIDFROG (ZOIDBERG) This costume is located in the UFO on the moon. (DOSE NOT NEED A SPACE HELMET) MONARCH FROG This costume is located in the UFO on the moon. (DOSE NOT NEED A SPACE HELMET) FROGIO (LIONIO) This costume is located in the UFO on the moon. (DOSE NOT NEED A SPACE HELMET) FOREST FROG (TOTORO) This costume is located on the mountain behind and to the left of the green buoy, beyond the shore of swindon on sea. AMAZING LIZARD? This costume is located in a sewer tunnel. WILLOW This costume is next to the giant toilet in the sewer. (GAME CREATOR 2) SCUBA FROG This costume is located next to the respawn toilet at swindon on sea. PLUMBER FROG A (MARIO) This costume is unlocked randomly when you flush yourself down the toilet. PLUMBER FROG B (LUIGI) This costume is unlocked randomly when you flush yourself down the toilet. BOB This costume is unlocked randomly when you flush yourself down the toilet. (GAME CREATOR 1) BRIAN FROG (BRIAN) This costume is located on a small island off the shore of swindon shire, to the far right of the giant 'Swindon' sign. HERO FROG (TOON LINK) This costume will be located at the far left and back corner of the map from where you are when you walk out the gate. PENGU FROG This costume is located on the building to the Right of the Swindon Town Planning Office. (FARTS FISH) TRUMP FROG / DRUNK FROG (DONALD TRUMP) This costume is unlocked when you put Donald Trump in jail. BOUNTY FROG (BOBA FETT) This costume is unlocked after you kill the giant space worm on the moon by putting it under the green lazer. (UNLOCKS THE JET-PACK) RETRO FROG This costume is unlocked when you smash all the space invaders on the moon. COSPLAY FROG A (MIKEY) This costume is unlocked by touching a pile of test tubes in the sewers. (Found by the dead scientist) COSPLAY FROG B (LEO) This costume is unlocked by touching a pile of test tubes in the sewers. (Found in the Safe Area) COSPLAY FROG C (RAF) This costume is unlocked by touching a pile of test tubes in the sewers. (Found by the Giant Toilet) COSPLAY FROG D (DONNIE) This costume is unlocked by touching a pile of test tubes in the sewers. (Found by one of the entrances that has the fan) SANTA FROG When available, this costume is next to the main spawn area in Swindon. JACK FROG U now can get him in the mystery box normally where the ballerina is. SATURN FROG You can get this frog SFHSIFSIFSDFDen mystery box.(With Balloon Jetpack) KERMET FROG Go in the direction of where the back of the magic toilet is and it's on a tiny island. SATAN FROG U can get this frog by completing the Halloween mystery box.(With fly pack or nothing may be a glitch ) COWBOY FROG (WOODY) Yee Haw! SPIDER FROG (SPIDER MAN) Spider WEREFROG (WOLVERINE) MEMEE ZEEMADEEM FROG (DAT BOI) U need to take a poop on the blocked toilet (NOT POSSIBLE) REMEMBER - The Amazing Frog? is still in beta so maybe more Skins will be addedCategory:Fly Category:Hyyhhy